The present invention relates to baseball bats and more particularly to a baseball training bat.
In baseball, one of the major problems in becoming a superior hitter is for the hitter to keep one eye on the ball as the ball hits the bat. Upon swinging, most hitters do not really see the ball hit the bat. The hitter needs to be trained to focus his eyes on the ball when it is released from the pitcher and follow it as it crosses home plate. Once the hitter determines the ball is near or in the hitting region, the hitter needs to swing and make contact. During the swing, the hitter needs to watch the ball hit the bat. In the major leagues, a hitter has typically 1/2 a second to determine to swing and hit the ball. In little league, the hitting time is on the order of 1 to 2 second range. The hitter needs to learn how to adjust the timing of the swing. More importantly, he needs to be trained and learn to see the bat move in front of the plate to meet the ball. The batter needs to keep his eyes focused down upon hitting the ball. It is common that the hitter does not look at the ball as it passes near home plate.